


Operation Snugglebear

by kakera



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Plots, Sleep, hey look i'm actually writing het, honey-senpai has candy, the host club have a plan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3712981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakera/pseuds/kakera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruhi wants peace and quiet. She should know by now that isn't possible with the host club around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation Snugglebear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sazzykins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sazzykins/gifts).



> Another fic written from a tumblr prompt thing (see my reblog [here](http://unfortunatelycake.tumblr.com/post/115890192392/send-me-a-ship-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write-a)) and the last one for now! 
> 
> Sazzykins prompted me:  
> 12\. things you said when you thought i was asleep  
> Haruhi/Tamaki

Haruhi closed the door of the music room silently, and leaned against it with a sigh of relief. She'd escaped.

The Host Club were cavorting outside, as loud and obnoxious as ever. It had been alright, but then the Lobelia girls had shown up again, more insistent than ever that she join them. How many times did she have to say no?

Haruhi wondered again if rich people actually had any brains. Kyoya certainly had intelligence - in a creepy, scheming, blackmailing sense - but the rest of them were a bunch of idiots. Fancy not knowing about instant coffee!

Still, hanging around them was a lot of fun.

Haruhi just wanted a few minutes peace and quiet. The Host Club had a garden party later in the afternoon, and she wanted to have enough energy to face hours of pretending to be a guy and flirting with girls. All that pretence got tiring after a while.

 

As she walked across the vast room, Haruhi heard a grunt. Turning around she saw Tamaki stretched out on one of the plush sofas. Hadn't he been outside? Now Haruhi thought about it, she hadn't seen Tamaki since that morning. He must have snuck off with the same intention she had: resting.

Though as Haruhi neared, she saw that Tamaki's eyes were closed.

"Sleeping?" she uttered in amazement. How could Tamaki sleep here? "Don't you get enough at home?" Haruhi sighed and shook her head. Tamaki already looked dishevelled. He was going to be a mess by the time the garden party happened.

Haruhi crouched down and peered at Tamaki, quietly admiring the firm, narrow chest that rose and fell as he slept, and the natural gold of Tamaki's hair. Gold: it seemed right that Tamaki was made of gold, foolish though he was. Tamaki was such an energetic, excitable person. When awake, his presence brightened the room like the sun. And he was handsome, handsome as a god.

Haruhi blushed as this thought crossed her mind. "You're also very rich," she murmured. She reached out to brush some of the hair from Tamaki's eyes, kidding herself that he seemed bothered by the wayward strands.

Before she touched him, a voice spoke up behind him.

"You like his riches, then?"

Haruhi stumbled to her feet and Kyoya stepped up beside her.

"I wasn't thinking of that," she stammered.

"What were you thinking of?" Kyoya caught Haruhi in one of his penetrating gazes. It was never any use lying to Kyoya.

"His hair. It's golden."

"Yes, I can see that..." Kyoya said patiently.

Haruhi looked down, embarrassed. "It suits him," she said quietly, toying with the hem of her blazer. "I-I mean, he's..." She signalled to him. How could she put it to words without making it sound like she had a crush on Tamaki? She didn't want the others to know.

"Golden?" Kaoru appeared over the back of the sofa.

Hikaru popped up beside him. "You like him don't you, Haruhi?"

"Aren't you guys meant to be outside?" she asked.

Kyoya arched a brow. "Aren't _you?_ Need I remind you of your current debt to the club?"

"Eh, heh, no," Haruhi shook her head rapidly. "Sorry. I needed a moment to rest. We're going to be busy this afternoon, and I want to work hard."

This seemed to please Kyoya, who nodded. "Sit down and drink some tea. Come back in ten minutes." He strode from the room, the twins scampering after him like a pair of naughty monkeys.

Haruhi sighed and flopped onto the sofa opposite Tamaki. She didn't want tea, she just wanted a little peace.

Honey suddenly appeared beside her. "You do like Tamaki though, right Haru?"

Haruhi smiled. Sometimes it was hard to believe that Honey was her senior. "Yes, I like Tamaki." Everyone liked Tamaki.

"I like Tamaki and Haru," Honey gave her a heart-shaped candy, and slipped from the sofa. "Give it to your favourite. That's Tamaki, right? You have to give your heart to your favourite."

"Who did you give yours to?" Haruhi asked.

"Usa-chan, of course!" Honey ran off, clutching the beloved plush rabbit in question.

Alone again, Haruhi saw that Tamaki had kicked off a shoe, and that the other was dangling precariously from his toes. Sighing like one ever put upon to chase around after everyone else, she carefully rescued the precariously-balanced shoe and put it with its pair by the sofa.

Tamaki rolled over in his sleep. Haruhi glanced down and smiled faintly. Tamaki looked cute and innocent when he slept.

Haruhi looked about. The room was definitely empty. Despite the creepy way the Host Club had of appearing without making a sound, this time there was nobody around but Tamaki and herself.

Tamaki was sleeping, which was just as well, because Haruhi had something to say.

"I do like you," she told the slumbering Tamaki. "You're an idiot and you make me _so_ mad sometimes, but being in the Host Club with you makes me happy. I don't care that you're rich. I care about you. Let's continue to do our best together," Haruhi sighed, and bowed to the sleeping form. "Well, that feels much better." Her crush had been weighing her down of late. Confessing - even though Tamaki was sleeping - made her feel better.

Haruhi turned away, but long, languid fingers caught hold of her sleeve.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki sounded dozy.

"Ah! Would you like some coffee?" Haruhi tried to sound cheerful, to cover up any sign that she had just said what she did.

"No."

Haruhi saw that Tamaki was wide awake. Footsteps appeared behind her, and before she could look around, a pair of strong hands pushed Haruhi forward. She fell on top of Tamaki, who held her there.

"I'm sorry!" Haruhi exclaimed, flustered.

"It's okay. Stay here." Tamaki held her tighter.

Haruhi craned her neck to see who had pushed her.

Mori loomed over them, a pleased look upon his face. He held a phone to his ear, and spoke into it as he walked away. "Operation Snugglebear complete."

"Was this all planned?" Haruhi eyed Tamaki suspiciously.

Tamaki hugged Haruhi tightly, and shifted about on the sofa so they could lay more comfortably. "Are you comfortable?" he asked, evading her question. "Got anything for me?"

Haruhi's suspicions rose. "How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough," Tamaki smiled, a golden idol once again, albeit an idiotic one.

Haruhi sighed and handed him the candy. Couldn't he have stayed asleep just a little longer?

Tamaki stuck his hand into his pocket and gave her a heart candy in return. "I like you too."

"You--oh." Haruhi realised that Tamaki was blushing. She touched his cheek gently. "I'm happy."

It was natural how their lips met, how their eyes slid closed and their arms tightened around each other.

What wasn't natural was the flash Haruhi saw from behind her eyelids, and the tell-tale beep of a digital camera, followed by some hushed bickering. She broke the kiss and looked up, to see Hikaru and Kaoru fighting over a camera. A little behind, Kyoya stood studying a laptop, and Honey sat on Mori's shoulders, a look of delight on his face.

Haruhi turned as red as Tamaki.

"Once more," Kyoya called out. "We'll make a fortune on these shots."

Haruhi frowned. Was this all to get some pictures for the club to sell? But a look at Tamaki's face revealed that he was just as displeased.

"Kyoya?"

"Yes, Tamaki?"

Tamaki glared. "That one stays private."

Kyoya sighed. "If you wish. But we'll be losing a fortune by not printing it."

"Sell two-shots at the garden party," Tamaki yawned and settled back on the sofa, tugging Haruhi with him. "500 yen for a photo with your favourite host. You can thank me for the idea later."

"Is it okay...?" Haruhi asked nervously. She could hear Kyoya giving orders as the rest of the host club traipsed out--find some instant cameras, set up a purikura booth...Evidently Tamaki's suggestion had spawned a whole new money-making enterprise in Kyoya's mind.

"It's okay," Tamaki ran his fingers through Haruhi's hair and smiled fondly. "I'm happy too, by the way."

When their lips met this time, they weren't disturbed.

Seated at his laptop in the garden, Kyoya watched the result of Operation Snugglebear as it unfolded, via a hidden camera. Allowing Tamaki and Haruhi to get together was a risky move, but it would be a profitable one. Girls adored boy's love lately. They would go crazy for Haruhi and Tamaki.

Yes. It was about time those two got together.

 


End file.
